Slayers WONDERFUL
by Shimegami
Summary: Woo-hoo! Kinda stupid SI fic. Phibby-chan's priest and general are free! Just what are they trying to do? Read and find out!
1. Prologue: Hold Up! Phibrizzo's Servants...

Slayers WONDERFUL  
By Shimegami and Lerithanei  
Warnings: Self-insertion stuffs, Phibby-chan gets ressurected, Juu-ou-sama laughs at everybody  
AN: Umm.....yeah. This happens after TRY. Supossedly Phibby-chan's priest and general (that's me and Leri-chan) got sealed in ice underneath  
the castle of Seyruun. When Phibby-chan died (sniff) some of his power went to us and gave us the power to free ourselves....and all hell breaks loose.  
(pun intended) Oh yeah, and the episodes are really short, too.  
  
Slayers WONDERFUL Prologue: Hold Up! Phibrizzo's Servants are Free!?  
  
Deep underground beneath the castle of Seyruun...  
  
Two large chunks floated in a huge underground cavern. In each, a figure is seen. And so our story begins...  
  
***  
  
"Oi, Carelle. How many games have you won?"  
  
"Hmm...out of the 382,392,563 games I've played, about 3."  
  
"That's really sad."  
  
"Yeah. Have you mastered any new yo-yo tricks?"  
  
"Nope. Only around-the-world and walk the dog. I'm trying shotgun."  
  
"Oh......::sniff:: I miss Phibby-chan...."  
  
"Me too. OW!! You stupid yo-yo!! How dare you hit me in the face??? Take this!! FIREBALL!!!!!!!"  
  
:shatter::  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hmm....maybe........::knock, shatter::.....it broke!! We're free!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yosh'!!! We're finally out of here!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!! I have to see Juu-ou-sama!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Juu-ou-sama?? Isn't Xelloss-kun her servant??"  
  
"Yeah, he's her priest."  
  
"Oh…..then I'll go with you!"  
  
"Oh, that's right, you said you thought he was cute. ::snicker:: Hoping to get somewhere Vyria?"  
  
"Shut up!!!! ::blush::"  
  
Oh, fine. Let's go!"  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
~TBC~  
  
AN: Well? What do you people think? keep reading!  



	2. Episode One: What? Phibrizzo's Been Kil...

Slayers WONDERFUL  
By Shimegami and Lerithanei  
You should know what's happening by now.  
  
Slayers WONDERFUL Episode One: What? Phibrizzo's been killed!?  
  
Our story continues...  
  
It opens in an inn, showing a typical Slayers meal. Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev are stuffing their faces, Amelia trying to keep up,   
Zelgadis drinking coffee, Xelloss being Xelloss-y, and Filia acting all high and mighty. (Gee, which character do we hate?)   
Suddenly a young woman passed through the door, face hidden by her cloak. Dressed in priestess garb with green hair poking out from the   
hood, she quietly goes and sits in a corner.   
  
________________________________________ Part One  
  
"What's wrong, Filia-san?" Amelia asked. The dragon priestess was looking around frantically, as if searching for something.   
Lina and Gourry stopped eating to regard Filia.  
  
"Yeah, Filia, what's up?"  
  
Filia looked angry for a second, but then turned worried.   
  
"I sense another powerful Mazoku in this room aside from namagomi. But I can't pinpoint it..."  
  
"It would seem Filia-san is right!!" Xelloss chirped.  
  
"Yeah, namagomi, you know who it is, don't you?? You probably asked them to come!!" Filia withdrew her mace from her skirts and was   
threatening Xelloss with it.  
  
"Eh.......I'm afraid I don't know why they're here.....or even who "they" are....."  
  
"Lying filth!!"  
  
"But he is telling the truth, dragon-dear." Filia jumped and screamed, whirling around to come face to face with a diminuitive girl   
with green hair and eyes. Xelloss took one look at the girl and paled, getting a huge sweatdrop.  
  
"You.....you got free!!!"  
  
"Hmm....that would seem to be the case...Xelloss-san, is it? Vyria would be VERY happy to see you."  
  
"Vyria....is free too?" Xelloss asked, with noticeably less nervousness and a great deal more curiosity.   
Carelle noticed this and stored it away in her memory for later match-making use.   
At this time, however, Lina decided to jump in.  
  
"Xelloss……just WHO is this girl?"  
  
"Ah, Lina-san! This happens to be my....friend, Carelle-san. She also happens to be Mei-ou-sama's priestess." Xelloss replied,   
grinning at Lina-tachi's reaction to this news.  
  
"WHAT!!??? I thought Phibrizzo was dead!!"  
  
"Mei...ou? Who's that?"  
  
"AAHHHHHHH!!!!! Another Mazoku to interfere with the workings of justice!!!!!!"  
  
"Hn. Bakas."  
  
"ANOTHER NAMAGOMI MAZOKU??? I'M SURROUNDED BY THEM!!!!!!!"  
  
Xelloss and Carelle sweatdropped, then Carelle noticed something...  
  
"Nama....gomi? I'm raw trash?" (It would be noticed at this point that she had started glowing, and Xelloss was moving far away.   
However, Filia didn't notice this small fact, and so said a stupid thing.)  
  
"Yes! You're a Mazoku!! All Mazoku are raw trash!!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!???????????" Carelle roared, spitting fire. Filia shrieked and hid under the table.  
  
"No! No! I'm sorry!! You're just fine!! Just don't kill me!!!!!" (Needless to say, all the inn's other patrons had evacuated.)  
  
"Okay!" Carelle chirped and then sat next to Xelloss at the table. Ordering chocolate-chip cookies from the scared to death waitress,   
dinner resumed it normal activities. That was until Lina-san finished her meal.   
  
Putting her cup down calmly, Lina started questioning the newest member of the group. "You're Phibrizo's priestess? Then what business do   
you have with me?"  
  
"Anno... Lina-san, was it? What makes you think I have business with you...?"  
  
Lina fumed and muttered, "Don't tell me she wants revenge on behalf of her master's demise." but unfortunately Carelle caught it.  
  
"D-de... mise...?" Carelle trailed off, Lina could have sworn she looked like she was holding back tears...  
  
"How long have you been free, Carelle-san?" Xelloss actually looked a bit concerned for once.   
  
"About...a few days..."   
Lina looked from Xelloss to the girl back in forth staring in disbelief. Not knowing what to say, while nobody else dared to speak.   
Well, almost nobody...  
  
"... wasn't Phibrizo killed??" Gourry has his classic jellyfish look on his face.  
  
Lina pounded him into the ground while the green haired mazoku promptly broke out into tears.  
  
~TBC~  
  
AN: Poor Leri-chan. She likes Phibby-chan a lot. I, however, cling to Xelloss-sama as my Mazoku of choice. Read on, fair readers! 


	3. Episode Two: Crash! Phibrizzo's Psycho ...

Slayers WONDERFUL  
By Shimegami and Lerithanei  
You should know what's going on by now.  
  
Slayers WONDERFUL Episode Two: Crash! Phibrizzo's Psycho General!  
  
On with the story.....  
  
Our favorite group is traveling, with the now depressed Carelle in their mist. Suddenly, an all too familiar (to Xelloss and Carelle,   
that is) screech cut through the air...  
  
___________________________________________ Part Two  
  
"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!!!!!!!!"  
  
::kaboom::  
  
"Now, Vyria dear, that was unnecessary..."  
  
"It pissed me off!! It deserved to die!"  
  
Lina-tachi blinked. Then blinked again for good measure. Carelle sighed, and rubbed her forehead with one hand.  
  
"Time to restrain a temper tantrum..." With that, she ran ahead.  
  
Lina-tachi all blinked again, except for Xelloss, who was following Carelle. Finally, the reactions kicked in, and they all ran   
after Carelle. When they arrived on the scene, they arrived on a very strange scene indeed. A tall stately woman with long wavy   
blond hair and a dark tan was standing off to the side, smoking a cigarette and laughing. Xelloss was standing next to her, sweatdropping.   
Carelle was standing in the middle of the road, holding what looked like a fireball caught in ceran wrap. And standing next to her was   
another tall lady, long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, except two locks that fell forward, and the two large bangs.   
She was glaring at Carelle with purple eyes, slightly lighter than Xelloss's.   
  
"Carelle! I hate it when you do that! I was going to blow it up!"  
  
"Yeah, and then we would have had a small crater. Come on, you just tripped over a rock. No big deal."  
  
"Yeah, well it is a big deal because it had the nerve to trip me!"   
  
Sighing Carelle rolled her eyes and muttered, "This is just like when the yo-yo was "attacking" you..."  
  
"I'm quite sure that it won't have nerve to do it again... Vyria, dear." The blond lady still looked like she found this amusing.  
  
"Anno... Of course Juu-ou-sama..." Vyria was still eyeing the rock however.  
  
"I am surrounded by mazoku!! Oh Ceipheed!" Filia made a dramatic pose and fell over on to her back.  
  
"I don't know if I can fix all of you..." Amelia looked defeated for a moment, but only for a moment. "but justice will prevail!!"  
  
Lina pondered why high-ranking mazoku, seemed to always travel with her, but her stomach interrupted the thought reminding her they   
hadn't had lunch yet.  
  
"...I'm hungry too..." Gourry whined.  
  
"Let's go find something to eat, minna!" Lina cried, all thoughts forgotten except that of food.  
  
The group wandered, which now included Vyria and Juu-ou-sama. Eventually they came to a river.  
  
"FOOOOD!!!!" Lina cried, magically whipping out a fishing rod.  
  
~TBC~  
  
AN: Will the Lina-tachi ever catch lunch? Most importantly, will me/Vyria drive them all insane? Read one to Episode Three when   
it comes out!  



End file.
